The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma
Wind-Up Wilma is a 30-minute episode that was part of "The Flintstone Special" limited-run Prime time television revival of The Flintstones produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions which aired on NBC on October 4, 1981. Summary Wilma is a celebrity when she gets a shot at the big leagues and becomes a pitcher for the Bedrock Dodgers after nailing a couple of robbers with a melon at the grocery store. Voices * Henry Corden - Fred Flintstone * Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble, Dino * Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone * Gay Autterson - Betty Rubble, Nurse * John Stephenson - Frank Frankenstone * Julie McWhirter - Hidea Frankenstone * Jim MacGeorge - Stubby Frankenstone * Don Messick - Announcer * Joe Baker - Mean, Checker * Paul Winchell - Umpire, Thief, Reporter * Frank Welker - Finrock Production credits * Supervising Producer: Margaret Loesch * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Director: Carl Urbano * Story: Len Janson * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Voices: Gay Autterson, Joe Baker, Mel Blanc, Henry Corden, Jim McGeorge, Julie McWhirter, Don Messick, Paul Winchell, John Stephenson, Frank Welker, Jean Vander Pyl * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Bob Singer, Ed Benedict * Sound Directors: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Layout Director: Steve Lumley * Layout: Shane Porteus, Deane Taylor, Joe Shearer * Animation Director: Geoffrey Collins * Supervising Animators: Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Greg Ingram, Paul Maron, Henry Neville * Animators: Susan Beak, John Burge, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Nicholas Harding, Chris Hague, Pamela Lofts, Paul McAdam, John Martin, Ray Nowland, Vivien Ray, Laurie Sharpe, Mike Stapleton, Andrew Szermenyei, Jean Tych, Kaye Watts * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Martin Chatfield * Assistant Animators: Jac Appel, Paul Baker, Mark Benvenuti, Fernando Bernia, Astrid Brennan, Marian Brooks, Rodney D'Silva, Marc Erasmus, John Eyley, Ian Harrowell, Eva Helischer, John Hull, Denise Kirkham, Lucie Laarakkers, Steve Lyons, Jane Le Rossignol, Helen McAdam, Marie Orr, Kevin Peaty, Philip Pepper, Cliff Seeto, Rick Tinschert, Stella Wakil, Geoff White, Milan Zahorsky * Production Control: Vicki Joyce * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Jerry Liew, Judy Nicholson, Sue Speer, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky, Sr. * Production Coordinator: Judy Cross * Supervising Director: Chris Cuddington *'Animation Checking:' Jan Cregan, Ellen Bailey, Liz Lane, Frances Mould, Renée Robinson * Xerography and Technical Director: Jack Pietruska * Color Stylist: Jenny Schowe * Paint: Narelle Derrick * Paint Check: Robyn Smith, Sharon Jackson, Liz Goodwin * Camera: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Shaun Bell, Jan Cregan, Robert Evans * Editing: Robert Ciaglia * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore * Effects Editors: Daniels McLean, Catherine MacKenzie, Michael Bradley, Cecil Broughton * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Producer: Alex Lovy * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1981 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. DVD release On October 9, 2012, Warner Archive released The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection, in a release entitled The Flintstones- Prime-Time Specials Collection, Volume 2. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com.http://tvshowsondvd.com/news/Flintstones-The-Prime-Time-Specials-Collections/17586 References External links * *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28733-Wind-Up_Wilma.html The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Wind-Up Wilma Category:1981 television episodes